Grand Theft Pines
by PhatBoi910
Summary: Mabel has survived weirdmaggeddon, but at a terrible cost. Dipper has been gone for over 5 years and no one has seen him since. Until now. find out how Mabel will find her long lost brother in a way she never expected
1. chapter 1

**Hey there everybody. It's me, PhatBoi. Welcome to the best darn fanfiction of your life. Also you know I don't own any of the characters or themes in this story. I just made the story. Hope you like it.**

It was just another regular day in gravity falls Oregon. Mabel pines was a 18 year old girl who was, at the moment, withdrawing money from her account at gravity falls bank.

Mabel pines is an 18 year old professional vet, doctor, pig lover, and weirdmageddon survivor. In fact, she, with the help of her brother dipper, had saved the whole town of gravity falls from the diabolical...BILL!!

Speaking of her brother dipper. Ever since weirdmaggeddon, he had decided that life was meaningless. Then one day it got so bad, he just got up and left, and he hasn't been seen since, until now.

As I said before, it was just another day in gravity falls when suddenly...pandemonium. Mabel looked over shoulder only to see, 4 masked men with machine guns. Everything happened so fast, it was like a dream. She remembered one of the men yelling at her to get down, and that she wouldn't get hurt if she cooperated. So she stayed perfectly still, and waited, and waited. Then...BOOM!!!!!!!

A giant explosion went off somewhere below her. She then saw 3 of the men run downstairs where all of the banks money was held.

By this time, dozens of police cars were surrounding the building by every entrance. She could tell the robber who had stayed to watch them was getting nervous. She could see the sweat starting to form on his forehead.

As he wiped the sweat from his brow. Mabel saw him move his hair just slightly. Just enough for her to see a strange formation on his head. A birthmark.

At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't. He was gone and that was that, she had accepted it at this point. But, what if it was him, could it be possible. Could her long lost brother been found at last?

Before she could react at all though, the 3 men came from downstairs, their large black bags stuffed full of piles and piles of $100 bills.

Then the men spoke to each other for the first time. The one that I thought could be my brother said, "The cops have the place totally surrounded, what are we going to do". "Calm down", said the one that she assumed was the leader, considering his much more cool and collected tone,"I've done many jobs in my life and no matter how big or small it is, you have to deal with the heat".

While this was happening I notice as one of the hostages tried to make a run for it, thankfully the thieves didn't seem interested in killing him, in fact it seemed to give them an idea. So the leader guy said,"this is perfect, if we all can grab a hostage, the police can't shoot at us, at least not for a while.

So, one by one four people were chosen, each time someone was picked I would pray that I wouldn't be next. Then they only needed 1 more person. The man looked all around the room, suddenly his eyes stopped at me. He grabbed me and carried me to the back door.

I silently watched as the leader slowly opened the door. Outside were hundreds of cop cars. Apparently they really didn't want to lose all that money to some thieves.

They didn't just start shooting to my relief. When the police saw that they had hostages they weren't sure what to do. The robbers took advantage of this momentary discombobulation and made a run for it.

After this the cops did not hesitate. As I watched I saw as both the police and thieves used every bullet they could to cause the most amount of damage to each other.

Once it was almost all over, I was the only hostage still alive, all the others had so many bullets in them you could barely tell what they had been before.

When the thieves saw an alley near them they took the chance, while I was carried along for the ride. As we went further and further through this maze of twists turns and very shady alleyways I saw that we were reaching a dead end. At the end of this alley lay 2 sports cars, that were obviously fitted for the job before hand.

The leader and the one that could be my brother both got into the first car, while generic goons numbers 1 and 2 took me and the money they were carrying in the second car. Leader guy gave them instructions to meet back up at, "The Place", then they left.

So I was left to stay in a car with 2 bank robbers that just kept telling stories about how awesome they were.

In about an hour it was pretty clear that the cops had no clue what was going on. So by this time I honestly thought I was going to be killed as soon as we got to this meet up place. The 2 goons actually ended up blind folding me cause they thought I would snitch on where they were located. Which actually gave me some hope believe it or not, because that could mean they might not kill me.

So I sat in the back of the car and listened for a while, until finally, I heard the car engine turn off and car doors open. Then I felt myself being pushed out of the car. I was lead into a building of some sort, and they sat me down in a kinda old and uncomfortable wooden chair. Then blindfold came off and for the first time I saw the faces of my captors.

The 2 goons were exactly as you would expect, big, ugly, and most likely pretty stupid. The guy who I had thought was the leader was a young black man, he looked like he was around the ages of about 24 to 27. He had a short beard and relatively short hair as well. Then I saw the other man and, I don't know how but I knew it was my brother. I don't know how exactly. I hadn't seen him in about 5 years so he would have looked a lot different but I knew he was my brother. He was much taller than he once was. He was easily now about 6 ft tall and he had gotten a lot of muscle is these past couple years. He had cut his hair a bit but not too much. He was styling it different now too. It also looked as though he had recently started to grow facial hair, it was still rather small though.

I couldn't believe it. After all these years I had found my brother, and after he had robbed the biggest bank in GF(gravity falls)no less.

Even though I had recognized him, it looked as though he hadn't realized who I was yet so I just asked him directly. "Are you Dipper Pines"? He instantly looked at me with a look of pure terror and rage. The leader looked at him too and said, " you know this girl dipper, I thought you said all your family had left GF"? " I thought so too" said Dipper. "How do you know who I am"? "Oh that's easy" I said " I'm your twin sister, Mabel".

Dipped looked at me and I looked at him for about a minute until said, "Mabel"? I looked up at him and was going to give him a giant hug when I realized I was tied up. I struggled against the ropes. Dipper seeing me trying and failing to escape my bondage told the goons to untie me.

As soon the ropes were gone I jumped into Dipper's arms and gave him the biggest hug imaginable. Then I heard someone clear their throats behind me. It was the leader guy. He said, "I hate to break up this touching reunion but could at least introduce us Dipper"? "Oh yeah sorry guys, this is my twin sister Mabel". "Hey", I said, not entirely sure of what to say to my brother's robber friends. "Mabel, this is Franklin, he's been my mentor and best friend for the past couple years, he's the one who taught me how to do what I'm doing now". "Rob banks"? "Well, yeah, you can't just do this kind of thing on your own, you've gotta have a crew".

I couldn't believe it. I had been searching for a way to bring Dipper back in every place I could think of. Then after I finally do find him, he's a nut job now.

So I asked him, I said,"Dipper why would you become a bank robber,what is the point, are you really that obsessed with getting rich"? "No Mabel, I just needed something to give my time and energy to where I'm fully appreciated". "You were appreciated with me, we were the mystery twins and I thought we would be like that forever, I guess I was wrong". "No Mabel, you weren't wrong, I do want to come back, in fact I am going to come back, I just needed time to, find myself". "By robbing banks"? "Well, yeah, just being able to do whatever, to go above the law, I finally felt free".

There was a long pause after Dipper said this, then I said what was on my mind, "Was I holding you back from being free"? "Of course not Mabel, it was more like I was holding myself back, I was just terrified that I was the one who would have to save the world, but, as you can see, the world is still going on, without the help of Dipper Pines". "Maybe the world around you is still alive" I said "but my world sure isn't anymore, after you left, I had every faith that you would come back, but as the days passed I finally realized that you were gone probably for good".

Then Dipper said, "But I can go home with you now, we can take this money and go, you can have anything you ever wanted, including that giant hamster ball, which you can still buy". "Are you really ready to come home, for good"? "Yes, I'm absolutely ready to go home".

So Dipper said goodbye to his friends took his share of the money and we went on our way. On the way to the shack Dipper told me about how he met Franklin almost as soon as he left, he taught him everything he knew. He taught home to shoot every gun you think of, how to get money in your bag quickly, and other basic things he needed to know. Then he told me about every bank he ever robbed and all the ups and downs of each one, but in all of them, him and his crew always came out on top. But, no matter what job he went on, Franklin was always right there with him, teaching him new things even in the moment of a robbery.

Finally, after about 45 minutes of walking(it was too risky to take the cars)we made it to the shack.

I have been living in the shack for the past 3-4 years. In that time I fixed it up and made it a little bit more livable. I updated all the appliances including, a new tv, new lights, and an entirely renovated kitchen. I also bought some new furniture and beds, considering the old ones were the equivalent of sleeping on a wooden board. I couldn't bring myself to repaint it though considering all the memories me and Dipper had here so long ago. When we went inside he was amazed by all the renovations I had done. Then he checked the guest bedroom where we had once stayed, to see new beds and furniture and tables, and many other little things.

He could obviously tell that I had taken the same bed as last time. Not being able to stand sleeping in stans room. So, considering he didn't have time to put it in the bank, he just stuffed his bag of money underneath his bed. As I looked at it I thought that gruncle Stan would have been so proud. His nephew was a professional liar and thief.

Soos had moved out a long time ago, and I hadn't seen Wendy for about a year. She went on some trip to,"Find her inner self", or something stupid like that old people do.

So we had the whole shack to ourselves. We heated up some frozen pizza and while we were waiting I told him about how, not long after left, waddles had gotten sick and I wasn't able to save him in time. That's why I've dedicated my life to being a vet and also doctor in training. I've made myself a pretty good living. Nothing could replace waddles, and before he came back I didn't have anyone. That's why I was so thankful to have my brother back in my life.

So after we finished our pizza we just watched some tv, he read a little bit and then we went to bed. He fell asleep right away, but I stayed awake thinking of how crazy it was to have my brother back. He wasn't perfect, in fact he was pretty far from it, but he was back, and he will forever be my brother.

 **So that's it guys. My first ever fanfiction. I know it probably sucked, but if it did, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments. Also, if you want a part 2, be sure to let me know and I will try to do it as quickly as possible.**


	2. The Setup

**You guys asked for more and that's what your gonna get. But you know the drill. I don't own any of the characters or anything in here, just the story**.

It's been about 2 months since Dipper got here and he's acting super weird. I'll see him one day, then the next he'll be gone and won't come back for another 3. When I did see him it was good though. He was super weird but he was still Dipper. He would still hang out with me and stuff but I could tell something was different. Then one night, me and Dipper were eating some random stuff from the freezer, when we heard a knock on the door. Since I hadn't had visitors in a really long time , I opened to door only to see...Franklin.

He came in and sat down. I could tell from his face that he was tired, and anxious. He ate some of the food on the table but it was clear that wasn't what he came for. Ever since he sat down he hadn't taken his eyes off Dipper. Realizing something must be wrong Dipper asked him what was the matter. He replied with, "we're ready". Dipper, apparently knowing what this meant looked even more pale and anxious than Franklin.

As I had no idea what was going on I asked Dipper. He told me that for a while, him and Franklin had been planning a heist. "The biggest heist of our lives" he said. So I thought about what could be worth so much that would make Franklin AND my brother so nervous. It didnt seem like there was anything near gravity falls that could be worth so much. Then it hit me, "The Eye Of Bill".

You see, about a week after weirdmaggeddon was thwarted, some explorer went out to see if anything outside the town was affected. Just outside the town line he found an enormous diamond. It was already cut perfectly, and was the size of a large door. It ended up taking a sky crane to take the jewel back to town, and it was placed in the gravity falls history museum. It was proclaimed the largest gem ever discovered. It was estimated to be worth around $1,160,000,000. With all the extra money the town gained from this, they gave the diamond the most state of the art protection on the planet.

When it isn't on display, it is held behind a titanium sealed vault door. The only people on the earth who can open it are the mayor and owner of the museum. First you have to put in a thumb print, then an eye scan, face scan, and finally voice recognition system. Even if you get past those safeguards, you're not out of the woods yet. Inside are thousands of lasers, one touch and every cop in the state is called in for duty, and they are authorized to kill on sight. Even if you can somehow get past the lasers there's still one last safeguard. The pedestal that the rock is sitting on was specially made for it. The pillar knows the exact weight that is supposed to be on it, if the diamond is taken off for even a second after 9:00 p.m. The whole cop thing starts all over again.

So I said the only thing that I could think of,"your gonna try to steal the eye of bill"? "Have you completely lost you minds, if you make one slip up, one mistake, you'll be dead before you touch the ground. "Do you realize how stupid this is"? "Of course we realize the risk" said Dipper "but the only way to get anywhere in life is to take risks". "Just think Mabel, with that diamond, we wouldn't have to lift another finger for the rest of our lives". "We could buy happiness if you want to, heck, with that much money we could probably bring waddles back from the dead". "Is it really worth dying for though". "I say it is" said Franklin. " I have been doing this sort thing for an extremely long time, I've seen some things, I've had good friends been shot and killed right in front of me, but it was all to save me, and for what, so I can sit around and do nothing, no, I'm gonna live the life my friends died for, and I need you to help".

This was more than I bargained for. If Dipper wanted me to keep his secret then fine, he's my brother of course I want to keep him safe. But I don't want the life that he lives. I want to help people, not kill them for some green paper.

Dipper was surprised too I guess cause he said, "woah Franklin we never agreed on this, I don't want my sister in harms way, period". "I know Dipper, but we need her, she needs to pretend to be a civilian while giving us updates on the position of the guards and cameras". "Can't we just use one of our own guys on this one, it can't be that hard to act civilized". "Are kidding, we need all hands on deck for this one, besides, I don't want to spend a ton of our share on some guy who doesn't know what he's doing". "She's the perfect civilian, she's never been linked to any crimes and she lives in this town". "Trust me Dipper, I've got a plan, and if it works out we're all going to be insanely rich". "I just have one question, why do we need her to act like a civilian". "People aren't aloud at the museum after dark" Dipper said. "I know dipstick, which is why we're going to take during the day".

Neither me or Dipper said anything for about a minute. Then I voiced what we were both thinking. "You are completely insane, not only do you want to try to steal the most heavily guarded artifact on the planet, but you want to do it in the middle of the day"?! "Yes". That was all he would say. "You really think I'm gonna be on board with this if your gonna put Mabel in danger"? "Don't you think she's already in danger, what do you think would happen if you were to die on a job, or get caught, don't you think they would ID you". "Mabel is always in danger, it just the fact that we're so good at this that she is safe too". "Please Dipper, if you help me with this, I'll never ask you to do one of these jobs ever again, I promise". "So what do say"? "What's the plan" Dipper said.

"I'm glad you asked, do guys have like a whiteboard or a table or something I can use"? "Yeah", I said, " be right back". So I went to the back and in an old back room, there's an old whiteboard. I brought it back to the living room. There I found Dipper and Franklin sorting through a bunch of photos. From the looks of it, it seemed like they were pictures of the museum.

Franklin seeing me with the whiteboard smiled and said thanks. In a few minutes he had it all set up. There was pictures of all the access points, vehicles needed, guns required, and the people working with us. "Okay", Franklin said,"here's how it's gonna go down". There's gonna be 4 people in on this, not including you Mabel". "Since they needed a sky crane to get the thing into the museum, we're gonna need one to get it out". Personally I don't want to have to pay for one out of my own pocket, so we're gonna need to find and take one". Next we're gonna need some fully auto carbine rifles, I don't really care if you put a camo on it since we're going on broad daylight". Next we're gonna need a getaway car for the people that aren't coming with me in the helicopter, by the way Mabel, you and one of the guys, not Dipper will be coming with me". "That's basically it, Mabel will go in, she act like she's taking pictures of the displays and things, while she's actually sending us a live feed of where the guards and cameras are stationed". Meanwhile, me and all the guys will be in the helicopter somewhere nearby". "We fly over, and get to the museum". "Once there, the guys will rappel down to the roof and cut a hole in the glass big enough for the copter". "Once that roof comes off you better be ready for it to get crazy cause the alarms are gonna go off and we have to get that thing attached before they take it away". "When the roof is gone I'm gonna lower the helicopter enough so you guys can attach the hook of the crane to the diamond, Mabel and one of the other guys jump in the helicopter, and we get out of there as fast as possible". "Dipper will then find wherever he stashed the car and him and the other 2 will get in and escape the cops". "Once your absolutely sure that you aren't being followed you go to the new safehouse, I'll tell you where that is when we actually starting getting all this stuff".

"So does that sound like a plan"? "I looked at the whole thing and was a little skeptical that it would work, it didn't look like there were any other options. I agreed, and now all we have to do is grab all of these other things we need and rob the most heavily protected artifact on the planet. Easy right.

 **How did you like it. Was it good, bad, terrible. If so please remember to tell me in the comments. I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. See ya for now**.


	3. The Car

**Here it is. Part number 3 of this thrilling story. You better be ready cause it's about to get crazy. I also don't own any of the characters or anything, just the story.**

We waited a couple days until we started setting up for this thing. We neeed to make sure that no one knew where we were or what we were doing. Franklin said that he could take care of the helicopter and guns, but it was up to me and Dipper to find a getaway car. Since Dipper didn't want to pay for a car he suggested we just steal one. This would prove to be quite the feat. Considering we were gonna need something was fast, heavily armored and could hold at least 3 people.

We looked everywhere but couldn't seem to find anyone who owned what we needed. It was like the world was constantly playing jokes on us. If we found a car that was fast it wasn't big enough. If we found something big and armored it was too slow. So I, being the one who had stayed in Gravity Falls the longest, thought of all the people who could own a car like that. Only one came to mind. The Northwest family.

Even though after weirdmaggeddon they lost a very large amount of their funds. The Northwest family still had an incredibly powerful business, and plenty of money to spare. Sadly, all the people who had agreed to serve bill, contracted a strange disease that would slowly make the person deteriorate. Since Pacifica was an only child she inherited everything. Despite being such a brat when she was younger, she turned out to be an excellent businesswoman. Within the span of about 6 months the whole business went from a decent sized company. To an international Empire. Thankfully me and her were on pretty good terms still, and she would invite me to have some tea on her personal super yacht.

So I called her up in the hopes that we might not even have to steal it. We might even be able to keep it without doing anything illegal. When she finally answered her phone it sounded like she was in either a helicopter or a tumblr dryer. Either way, she answered and said, "Mabel is that you, how are you, are we still on for golfing this weekend"? "Hey Pacifica, what's up and yeah we're still on for golf". "So", I continued, "I was just wondering if me and Dipper could borrow one of your cars, we were going to go somewhere with some friends but our car doesn't have enough room, do you think you could help us out". "You need to borrow a car"? "Well yeah, you see it's really important to Dipper and we just don't have the means to buy a new one, what'd ya say". She didn't answer for a little while, probably due to the fact that it sounded like the helicopter took an extremely sharp turn. In fact I thought I heard copter blades scrape across a hard surface. Anyhow, she responds with, "yeah sure, of course, I've got a whole fleet, you can stop by in about an hour and pick it up". "Oh and bring Dipper with you". There was a definite change of tone when she said that. Even though it had been a few years since Dipper left, I could tell that Pacifica still really liked him.

So after I finished the phone call I told Dipper about it. When he heard who we were getting it from I could see his cheeks redden considerably. When he heard that we were meeting in an hour his eyes bulged. He ran upstairs and didn't come back down until about 5 minutes before we had to leave. We he came down I could tell that he had taken a shower, styled his hair so it sorta looked like a wave, and put on some relatively nice clothes. Then we were off. When we reached Pacifica's house I could tell that he was in a daze. He had thought the old Northwest manor was huge. Well this one was at least 10 times it's size. It was made of polished marble and brick on the outside. The gate outside was iron with a silver inlay. When we parked outside I felt a little unworthy. It seemed like any car that was worth less that $200,000 didn't belong within a hundred feet of the place. As we walked up to the large oak front doors, 2 servants opened th le door for my brother and I. The inside was absolutely gorgeus. Yep paintings, tapestries, and wall fixtures were beautifully hand crafted. The floor was marble along with the walls and sealing. There was also a golden flower pattern on the walls and floor.

As we walked the hallway we walked passed the kitchen, art room, pool room, and tennis court. At the very end of the hall was an amazing living room. An iron furnace blazed bear the back of the room. The white and silver couches and chairs lay in a circle around a glass table. On this table we're piled many, "trinkets". An expensive watch, a diamond necklace, heck, a gold bar. But a little bit away from the other chairs lay, what can only be described as an ornate, throne. The chair itself was made of strong oak, plated in gold and the cushions were of a light velvety color. In this beautiful piece of craftsmanship, sat Pacifica Northwest. From the looks of it, she was reading a book titled, "I'm rich, now what?".

Obviously realizing another presence in the room, Pacifica peeked her head over the book. When she saw that it was us, she leapt up and gave us both hugs. Although she seemed to linger on her hug with Dipper. "So" she said, "you guys need a car right"? "That's right" said Dipper. We need something fast, bulky, and it also needs to have at least 4 seats". Pacifica thought for a moment, and then she looked up. "I think I have just the thing". She took us down to her garage. Inside there was about 20 cars. There was sports cars, super cars, hyper cars, and even military vehicles. She lead us through the maze of cars where, near the back lay exactly what we were looking for. "The Terradyne RPV". "The most deluxe military hardware that can be purchased". "With a v8 engine and armor plating that can survive a missile, if your looking for speed and protection, this is what you need". "Now what did you say you needed it for"? "Well", said Dipper, "I need a car for when I go through the hood, and I need something intimidating". Pacifica didn't look very convinced, nevertheless, she still let us take it. When we were about to leave Pacifica said, "hey Dipper, once your finished with whatever it is your doing would you want to", and I watched as she drew in a deep breath and said, "would like to go on a date with me"? I looked and saw as she bit her lip waiting for his response. Dipper looked speechless, but he finally said, "of course Pacifica, I'd love to go on a date with you". Pacifica looked as if she were about to start jumping up and down. But she composed herself and said "thank you" and we left.

I silently was jumping up and down inside, because if Dipper and Pacifica went on a date, and then eventually became something more, that would mean he would have to stay here, at least for a while.

We drove the truck up to the new hideout. Franklin was sitting right outside. He looked impressed. When we got out he told us that he had expected something like a ford or something. He was glad that we had gone all out for this one.

Then he lead us inside where he introduced us to the people who would be working with us. "Dipper and Mabel", he said,"meet Josh, Robbie, and Wen-". "WENDY", me and Dipper said at the same time. "You guys know each other"? "Yeah of course, she used to work at the shack". "Also wait", said Dipper,"Robbie is that you"? "You didn't tell me Dipper Pines was gonna be doing this with us, I don't know if it's still worth it" said Robbie. "Hey Mabel, hey Dipper, hows things" said Wendy? "This is what you meant by 'finding yourself'"? "No I was just kinda hitchhiking and traveling and stuff, then I bumped into Robbie who had just gotten away after robbing a Walmart, he kinda invited me to that way of life". "Well great", said Franklin, "since you know eachother you'll prolly try harder to keep them alive".

"So Franklin", said Josh for the first time, "when are we moving on this thing". "I'm glad you asked Josh, we will be doing this thing by this Friday". "Friday"? "Tomorrow is Friday"! "Are we really sure we ready for this"? "As ready as we can be". "You guys better get a good nights rest...it might be your last".

 **So that's it for now. If you enjoyed it, please like it and all that good stuff. It really helps out. Also the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	4. The Eye Of Bill

**This is the one you've been waiting for. The big one. The ultimate chapter. The (probably) conclusion to this pretty weird story. I hope your excited. Cause I sure am.**

Here we were. It was Friday, at about 11:00 am. I was about to head inside with my super high tech camera. As I was walking through the door, a guy bumped into me. I felt him reach into my pocket and take out my wallet. He dashed away as quickly as possible. He looked back at one point, expecting me to chasing him. I didn't. I had bigger things on my mind right now.

I walked into the building, and I was amazed at how a town so small could pay for something so extensive. The walls were lined with rows and rows of ancient artistry. The first floor where I was currently standing, was filled with bowls, texts, and weapons from centuries past. The second floor was where the less valuable artifacts reside. Some of which might not have even been authentic. In the center of the main room, lay what I was after. "The Eye Of Bill". The diamond was clear and beautiful. It was masterfully cut into a perfect spherical shape.

Then I remembered the task at hand. The cameras. I pulled out my extremely high quality camera that was given to me before hand. I then acted like I was just here to take pictures of absolutely everything. While I was really sending a live feed of where the guards were stationed, and the locations of the camera. While I was busying myself with this, some other people were boarding a helicopter on the other side of town.

The skycrane was big and bulky, but still light enough to able to carry other things 10 times its own weight. It was armed with 4 ropes attached to the bottom with hooks. Once in a safe place, you can unhinge these cords and attach them to whatever it is you need.

As I continued with "taking photos". I could hear the low rumble of propellers above me. It was no cause for alarm, helicopters flew all over the place since weirdmaggeddon. I didn't see much of what they were doing, but before I knew it, I saw the glass roof above my head shatter. Then absolute carnage set in. The alarms went off and people starting piling out of every opening they could find. Then the chopper started to lower, and lower, and lower. Until it was just a couple feet above the ground. The passengers on board all jumped out and starting unhooking the ropes. Once the guards noticed what was going on, they started to fire at will. Some of the shots very nearly reached the crew, the helicopters mass shielded them from attackers.

In no time at all the hooks were all in place. When I ran to the helicopter I was thinking that this was just too easy. But as the saying goes, " if something seems too good to be true, it probably is". Because as we were splitting up, Wendy and Robbie went with Dipper to the car. Sadly as Josh was running to the the vehicle, one of the cops wanted to be a hero and shot him! He didn't die instantly. He had just enough time to pull out his pistol and shoot the police man in the head. They both fell dead on the floor.

There was no time to mourn. As we sat there, cops were piling up out the door. Dipper and the rest were long gone. We wouldn't hear about what happened to them until much later.

So Franklin put the pedal to the metal and flew the heck out of there. As we were flying I noticed 2 dark shapes starting to form in the distance. They turned out to 2 police helicopters. Each armed with 2 gunman. Since it was just me and Franklin in the chopper, and he couldn't very well shoot. And fly at the same time, he handed me a rifle and told me to shoot like my life depended on it. Incidentally, it did.

My first couple shots kind of just flew into the wind. Then on my next round of bullets, I got lucky and ended up shooting and killing both one of the gunman and pilot on the same helicopter. So we were left with just one more pest to deal with. They weren't going down without a fight though. Even though I wasn't a trained marksman, they were. All of the their shots came very close to hitting us. In fact, a couple of them grazed my leg and arms. Then I got an idea. If hitting the men inside wouldn't produce results, what If I tried hitting the propellers instead. I tried my new plan, and it worked remarkably well! All the bullets that didn't hit the front blades would hit the weaker and, incidentally more important back ones. Suddenly there chopper caught fire and was going down. As they were falling though, they attempted an assault on the diamond itself, but to there dismay and our good fortune, the diamond was kept in a bullet proof case.

Thankfully after that, nothing of great relevancy happened. We kind of just tried to hover in the air for a while and stay out of all the other aircrafts way. When the scene looked clear, we landed at our hideout, just outside of town. To my horror, Dipper and the crew hadn't shown up yet.

While we waited for them, we had to unhook the diamond ourselves. Which was no small feat I might add. Even after completely unhooking it, they still hadn't show up. I was mortified that something had happened and they either been arrested or they were dead.

I was beginning to panic when, after about an hour, we saw the very beat up and bullet hole ridden truck drive in, and by the looks of it, everyone inside was alive and well. When they got out I pelted them with questions, "Why did you take so long, did something happen, were you almost killed?" "Woah", Dipper replied,"we'll tell you everything but it's gonna take a while, let's go find somewhere to sit inside". So we went inside and sat down at an old table. For this story to really make sense though, I'm gonna let Dipper tell it. It's better from his point of view. Take it away Dipper.

Hey there everyone, it's me, Dipper Pines. So like Mabel said this story will make a lot more sense from my point of view. That's why I'm here writing this now. You'll have to forgive me a little bit though. I'm not as eloquent as my sister with words.

So we ran out of the building and I led everyone to the car. When we got to the alleyway where I had stashed it, the cops noticed where we went and followed us. While we were opening the doors, the police started firing at where we were. Thankfully the doors and windows were fully bulletproof and none of them hit us.

We were all in the car and I put my foot down. We hit a few cops on the way. That's where the blood on the hood is from. We were making pretty good progress, when we saw a road block up ahead. I was just going to ram through when I saw a person with a microphone near the front.

The first thing I noticed about him was how tiny he was. Then I noticed his hair. It was at least half as tall as himself. As I kept looking at him I noticed who it was. Gideon.

When he spoke, I could tell that his voice still hadn't changed. It was still that really squeaky thing that he has. He said,"Please divert your course or we will be forced to stop you with less...pleasant means".

I didn't really care about what he said. I was just gonna ram into him, when, it seemed like out of nowhere, he pulled out a minigun! I was pretty sure that was very illegal. It turned out that it was. Because the other officers looked at him like the crazy person he was. If we were driving anything but that, we would have been goners. A couple of bullets actually made it inside, but Wendy and Robbie had some good experience and none of us received any serious injuries.

Gideon, seeing that the gun wouldn't do him much good. He got in his squad car. Which turned out to be a Nissan GT-R. His car easily got beside us, he tried to shoot through the glass from there! Then I got an idea. I used the huge mass of our vehicle and slammed into Gideon as hard and fast as possible. The impact was devastating. His car squealed out of control, the huge dent in the front crushed and demolished the left wheel. It had also wrecked the engine fairly well. His car flew off the road, into the railing, and straight through it.

Most of the other cops ran away. Anyone that didnt, got crushed. It was pretty easy.

So that's why we were so late. "That's quite the story", replied Franklin. "Now all we've gotta do is get this rock to Soos, and sell it". After we had transported it, we all got to the mystery shack and partied all night long. As we were goofing off and having a great time. I realized something, that I was happy to be alive, and happy that I had gotten my brother back.

 **So that's it everybody. The (maybe) final chapter, to grand theft pines. I really hope you liked it. I know I had a ton of fun writing it. This is PhatBoi signing off. Side note: sorry it took so long for me to upload this one. I kept changing a bunch of stuff, so thats the reason for the long wait.**


	5. The End

**Hey there _everybody!!! Now yes, I am aware that it's been like 5 months since the last chapter, but school has been kinda crazy lately. Plus I wasn't even sure if I was gonna write this, but here it is._**

 _It's Mabel coming back at you again with an update on how the pines family is doing!_

As you probably remember, about 7 months or so ago, my brother, Dipper, and I recently, kinda, sorta...stole the most valueable artifact on earth. Which, yes, I agree was crazy and stupid, but since then our lives have been incredible!

When Franklin was sure we were in the clear, he sold the stone, (The Eye of Bill for you people who didn't read the other chapters) to some rich from Dubai or something. Me and Dipper both got rewarded for the role we performed. Plus, even as terrible as this sounds, since josh was shot, there was some extra money to give out.

In the end I got payed less than Dipper because I technically had the easier job. Which is not to say I didnt get a ton of cash, that, I can assure you. I was payed around $150,000,000, Dipper got around $300,000,000, Franklin got about $400,000,000, and Robbie and Wendy both got $155,000,000. Sufficed to say, none of us ever had to lift a finger for rest of our lives.

Now that you understand our money situation, I can update you on what's going on in Dipper's and my life. So, after the score Dipper and Pacifica went on that date they talked about. After that something incredible started to form. In fact, just last month Dipper said he couldn't wait any longer, and proposed to her the next day. The wedding is set for June 7th. You're all invited so you should come and say hello.

Meanwhile, with just a few million from my cut, I was able to pay the equipment needed to bring waddles back. Franklin might have been joking about it, but I'm serious about this, and with just a little more work, we will succeed.

Oh, and me and Dipper moved out of the mystery shack, but we couldn't bring ourselves to sell it, there were just too many memories. Instead, we just like to look out from our balcony in the city, and see it sitting there, in the woods.

Our lives are undoubtedly much better than before. Franklin will still occasionally call to ask about how things are going and things of that nature. In the last call, Dipper asked him to be his best man at the wedding, which he humbly accepted.

Lastly, me and Dipper are both living in a tower we funded and designed, right in the middle of town. Dipper says he's going to have some workers build him a mansion for Pacifica and him, even grander and more extravagant than her own. I told him good luck with that one.

That's it's, you're all caught up on the new and improved lives of Dipper and Mabel Pines. I know there are going to be some of you who have more questions for us later. If so stop on by to Gravity Falls. We're always ready for a visit. So long, and have a great life.

 **Ta da!!! There you go folks, the final, actual , real ending, to GTP. If you saw something that I can improve on, please put it in the comments, I'm always trying to improve. If you did enjoy this story, a like would also be appreciated. This is PhatBoi signing off, for now!!!**


End file.
